


Pureblood Breeding Stock

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Drugged Sex, F/M, Hentai, Lemon, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: Harry needs heirs for four families he thinks Narcissa is the perfect person for the job. She will give him all the kids in one shot with the help of Black Sex magic and potions. Can Narcissa handle everything Harry throws at her?
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Harry Potter, Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 247





	1. Chapter 1

Breeding stock 

Eva Green as Narcissa Malfoy  


After the war Harry Potter went to the bank and found he was the head of four noble houses. He made Teddy his heir for the Black but for his other houses he needed heirs. The goblins said he could have a wife for each house if he wanted or he could marry one woman she can have the three heirs. Harry spent hours in his library thinking of the lucky witch that would give him his family. 

His first choice was Hermione and a major part of that was because they had lost their virginities together on the run. While it was good she was very prudish and now with Ron. If he professed his love for her she would run into his arms but it would ruin his friendships. 

Next was Daphne Greengrass. He always thought she was beautiful in class. They shared a couple of moments in school being partners in class. She would get close enough he could smell her shampoo. As far as he knew she was still single. He thought he could see their future together. A complete power couple together they could rule the wizarding world. She was a solid prospect but he needed heirs now before someone gets lucky and kills him. 

Susan Bones was another girl he could see a future with. Only problem is that she wanted to follow her aunt's footsteps and would have no time raising a family. 

'Could I pay a surrogate? But half of the DNA could be weak. No, I need a strong witch.' His mind kept searching for names until he came upon Narcissa Malfoy. No matter how much he hates Draco he had to admit he was a formidable wizard. She owes me for keeping her and Draco out of Azkaban. He didn't need to marry her, he just needed children. 

His next mission was thinking of how to approach making Narcissa his broodmare. He searched the Black library searching for spells or potions that would help him in his mission. A simple impiro would work but it didn't feel right. He wanted to own her body and soul. 

'Black Family Sex Tome' he pulled the book off the shelf and found Sirius had marked up the book. He left notes on which spells worked and the fun he had using them. One of the things marked 'Super Fun' was a potion that increased the amount of cum you produce and how fertile it is. Sirius had even sketched a bucket next to it making him chuckle. The next one was a bondage spell that tied the hands behind the back. 

Close to the end of the book there was a page dedicated to how pureblood women weren't known for having lots of kids normally two was the max. Also most pureblood women hot less interested in sex the older they got so this adphrodisiac increased their fertility and made women insatiable. Three drops into her tea and it will turn them into a Knock turn alley whore. 'Perfect now to send her an invitation.'

Malfoy Manor

Narcissa was in her dining room as Draco and Astoria Greengrass were upstairs doing Merlin knows what. After she read the Prophet she went through her mail and came upon a letter from Harry Potter sealed with the Black ring. 

Dear Narcissa

I wanted to have a conversation at your earliest convenience. It will concern your family's future. I would have this conversation with Draco but I don't want to hurt him. We will be meeting at your childhood home floo over tonight at six . I look forward to your visit. 

Love  
Harry

'That is a really familiar end to a letter. He seems like a nice young man, maybe he ends every letter with love. I will have to give him some etiquette lessons so he doesn't embarrass my old house.' She needed to get ready; she hadn't left the house in two weeks. She went to her room and immediately ran a hot bath. As she scrubbed herself she thought of what she would wear. Normally Lucius would make her dress in dark colors like black and green. 'I have that red dress in the back of my closet.' 

She stepped out of the bath and slipped into her robe. Walking over to the mirror she frowned. She was gaunt from months of stress and lack of sleep. She had lost some weight due to the war. 'Merlin it is going to take some time to get ready.' 

Hours later

When she arrived at her childhood home Harry was sitting on the couch drinking fire whiskey. "Hello Mr. Potter." 

Harry stood up and gave her a big smile, "Narcissa it's great to see you." He extended her arms and gave her a small hug. She was here in a beautiful red dress that showed off every curve.

When he pulled away her cheeks were red. "Mr. Potter...what did you want to talk to me about?" That hug caught her off guard and her body melted into his. 'Stay focused Narcissa he is just being nice must be his muggle upbringing.' Hard to believe he was the savior that beat the strongest dark wizard ever.

Harry could see her eyes look around nervously. "Let's go into the kitchen and talk. I have some snacks laid out for us." 

She followed him to the kitchen and saw he had laid out a buffet of snacks and tea. He pulled out a chair for her like a gentleman and she graciously accepted. She was starving and eagerly picked up some biscuits to dip into her tea. "So what is it you need of me?" She was skeptical of this meeting what would the most powerful man in the world need with her.

Harry smiled, "I just wanted to touch base and see how you and Draco are doing." He could see her shoulders relax as she let out a big breath.

"He is currently shacked up with Astoria Greengrass and barely leaves the room. I have not left the house. I'm too afraid to go out without an escort."

Genuine sadness washed over Harry's face. "I am so sorry you shouldn't be afraid. You helped me save the world, everyone should be getting on their knees and thanking you." 

She could not believe she was blushing so much in front of someone as young as her son. The thought of people getting on their knees thanking her gave her a thrill. "I did what it took to keep my family safe. I wanted to thank you for your kind words keeping us out of jail. I know you couldn't save my husband but I'm still grateful."

Harry could see that she was warming up to him. "Now that I am the head of the Black family I have anuled your marriage so you can get remarried if you want." He wanted to know if there was someone in her life before he went through his mission.

She let out a loud breath she didn't know she was holding. "You didn't need to do that." She took a long look into his emerald eyes and felt more peace than she has felt in months. 

He reached over and put his hand on hers, "He is never getting out don't you want to be happy?"

She felt tears welling up, "Who would want me?" She had spent years being alone. When Draco wasn't home she spent days without seeing Lucius. 

"You are a hero who wouldn't? Don't you want another chance at happiness?" He could see the hope enter her face. He could build her up to be what he needed of her. He needed a strong matriarch for his family.

'Just breathe in and out don't break in front of him. Be strong.' "Let's talk about something else. What is going on with you?" Why bore a hero with wife tales.

"I am the heir to four Noble houses and I need someone to start making heirs. I wanted to hear your opinion on the matter and to see what you would do." Now the trap was set he just had to walk her into it. 

She put her finger to her chin in thought. "Four houses is a lot. I take it you are going to find a nice muggle born witch to have all those heirs with." 

He shook his head, "I don't know what I am looking for. Hermione is out she is with my best friend and the other witches I'm looking at don't seem like large family girls." 'A little more and she will be ready.'

The wheels were turning in her head, "My son was always into Daphne Greengrass; it's part of the reason he is with her younger sister. I know most women would be happy to be your queen." It's amazing her son found anyone with his father's personality.

She was throwing off a couple subtle hints like pushing her breasts out and licking her lips. She wanted this He watched her finish her cup of tea and quickly refilled it this time with the sex potions. "I think I might want an older witch. Do you know any that would want a family?"

"No I don't. I don't think it would be hard to find someone if you put an ad in the prophet." She chuckled at her own joke and took a sip of tea. Instantly she felt different; she tried fanning herself with her hand. "That tea must have been too hot, I'm burning up."

He stood up and walked behind her and put his hands on her bare shoulders. "You are burning up, do you want to go lay down upstairs?" He could feel her shaking under his touch. Every movement made her moan and lean into his touch. 

She was ultra sensitive and could feel herself losing control. His hands on her neck felt so good she couldn't think straight. 'Why am I feeling this way? I have never felt this turned on. I have never been this wet before.' She felt Harry take her into his arms and walk her upstairs to the master bedroom. She was already horny and could barely think straight anymore. 'Why am I about to cum just from being held?'

Harry laid her on the bed and used the bondage spell tying her hands behind her back. "What are you doing... to me? Why can't I control myself?" 

Harry vanished her dress and everything she was wearing underneath. "You are mine now Narcissa. I need a woman who can give me heirs and I chose you. Don't you want another chance at being a mother? Don't you want me to worship you body and give you more orgasms than you can count"

She could barely hear him. She was just focusing on rubbing her legs together. "I...ungh...can't...take this please...fuck...me"

He pulled her legs apart, "I really overdid the potions but listen to me carefully. I am going to fuck multiple kids into you tonight and you are going to be my mistress. You will help me raise the kids and you will get a second chance at being a mother. I have used potions that will make you fertile and wanton. I promise you will enjoy this and after this day you will be protected." He let her legs go and got undressed. Her eyes roamed his body and he loved the look of fear when she saw his cock made him even harder. She started squirming again trying to speak but it was getting harder after seeing Harry's massive ten inch cock. Harry ties her legs to the bed posts and did a quick charm that removed her bush hair into the shape of a lighting bolt. "I made this permanent so you will always know who you belong to." She was gushing and as soon as he made contact with her pussy she came with a scream. Just the heat of his cock head on her clit made her cum harder than the strongest vibration charm on her wand.

When he entered her she was so tight he couldn't believe it. "Fuck you are tight I can't believe you had a kid. I hope it's still this tight after you have all my kids." Her pussy was convulsing around him making it hard for him to hold back his cum. He quickened his pace giving it to her as hard as he could. She had a blank look on her face, mouth open, eyes rolled back.

Narcissa was just moaning she was too far gone to form words. Her mind was almost going blank from the amount of pleasure. She could feel every vein, his cock punishing her cunt. She had cum so many times nothing was ever going to be the same. 'I hope this never stops. I can't live without this cock.'

It was nearly half an hour of him brutally fucking her before he downed a fertility potion. "I'm going to cum it's going to be more than you are used to." That was all the warning she had before he came buckets inside of her. His cock was pressed against her cervix depositing everything in her womb. She screamed in pure pleasure she had never felt so full in her life. It was also molten hot like she just stepped foot into a steaming hot bath.

He came so deep inside of her he could see the bulging of her stomach from all the cum. She looked three months pregnant already; he quickly transfigured a plug and inserted it as he pulled out. He cast a spell making sure it wouldn't come out on its own. "I will cast the pregnancy check spell in a little while and until then my cum isn't going anywhere."

The look on her face as Narcissa came over and over from pleasure. She looked down at her body and her eyes went wide at the site. She was so full and wanted to say something but no words came out. 'What is this? How can he cum so much?' 

Harry was still hard and watching her writhing on the bed with her stomach full made him even harder. He climbed up her body and gave her breasts some love. He licked her nipple which was hard with her constantly moving. "You are so beautiful like this. Even when you are mine months pregnant I'm still going to fuck you. Do you like that?" He moved up even more and kissed her as he played with her clit. "I am pretty sure you are pregnant right now." He summoned the flushing potion and fed it to her. As she was coming out of it she was still shaking in ability to form words. 

Ten minutes later she was able to form words again. "I can't stop cumming please take it out." Her belly was still full and he wouldn't stop fondling her body.

He stopped fondling her and undid the spell holding her hands behind her back, "Not until I know you are pregnant. Is there anything else I can do?"

As soon as her arms were free she rubbed her stomach. "You just wanted to get me pregnant?" She was struggling to understand what was going on; she was in sensory overload. 

He rubbed her stomach with her, "Yes while we were talking I looked into your mind and saw you wanted to be a mother and that you were attracted to me."

She groaned, "Just because you peeked into my mind doesn't make this okay."

"When I annulled your marriage You are mine Narcissa...forever. You are the woman who I want to build my empire with." 

Narcissa couldn't stop her body from craving his cock. "I don't care just please fuck me again."

Harry complied and flipped her over then pulled her to the edge of the bed so she was bent over the bed. Her pink unused little asshole was hidden in her perfect ass. "I am not going to compromise my children but I am happy to try this hole."

She didn't want to be turned on but she couldn't help it. The pressure on her stomach made her cry out, "Ah Harry." She felt his wand enter what she would call the wrong hole. He cast a spell that cleaned her and lubed her up. She had heard of this kind of sex from other witches but it is something she never tried. "I haven't done that before. You are too big for that."

He put all of his weight on her as he entered her tight ass. "You are doing great my little cum dumpster. I promise you will like this." He grabbed her asscheecks loving the feeling. 

"Don't call me that. Ah not so rough." She felt him go all the way inside of her. "I can't take this."

Harry pulled her hair ,"Yes you can. You were made for me." When he said that he felt her tighten up around his cock. "I felt that you liked that? Did you like my cock tell me how much you love it."

She didn't want to but it started to feel good. His cock was pushing against her full womb. "Fine I like it just please take the plug out it's driving me crazy."

He tapped his wand against the plug and applied a vibrating charm. That made Narcissa scream and shake. "I'M CUMMING!" She felt like she was on the potion again and her vision was going white with pleasure. After she came she felt him push her head down into the bed and fuck her deeper and harder as he chased his orgasm. Every other thrust he was spanking her with enough force he left a print. 

"I'm still on the cum potion Narcissa. Get ready." She didn't have a chance to tell him to pull out before he blew another hot load into her. He picked her up and walked her in front of the mirror while still inside of her. She watched her stomach grow even larger and looked into his eyes. He watched her fill with his seed. He waved his wand over her womb and saw four blue balls and one pink ball. "Congrats you are a mom again to five children. Get ready. For the finale." That's all he said before he pulled his cock out of her ass and pulled the plug from her cunt. All the cum he pumped in her body came rushing out made her legs weak. He held her up as a giant cum puddle formed beneath her. Just for that little extra humiliation he dropped her and she fell into the cum. She looked up at him surprised he would do that only for him to force his cock into her mouth. "I got one more in me." 

She was still reeling from the cum leaving her body and let him fuck her face. He gripped her hair and fucked her face with vigor. Sucking cock was never her favorite but Harry fucked her throat in a way that got her off. She started rubbing her clit desperate to cum before he did. She didn't care she was sitting in a hot sticky cum she just wanted more. She couldn't help herself in wanting more.

Harry smiled looking down and seeing her look into his eyes with tears running down her face. "I'm almost there. Do you want to swallow it? Do you want me to pump your stomach full of hot cum?"

She quickly shook her head knowing if he did dump a gigantic load down her throat she would probably drown. He pulled out of her mouth and stroked a couple times before showering her in cum. She closed her eyes and felt every spurt land across her face. When he was done she opened her eyes and looked at Harry.

Her eyes were glassy and she was out of it," Just bring me to bed and we will talk in the morning." Before he brought her to bed he cast a cleaning charm on them and the bed. She passed out in pure exhaustion. He whispered in her ear, "Sleep well."

Epilogue

It took a couple days for the aphrodisiac potion to wear off. Every hour Narcissa needed to fuck Harry or else she would lose it. He was more than happy to ease her sexual suffering. 

Narcissa moved into his place. She hadn't told Draco not wanting to have a blowout fight. He would find out when they were seen at the hospital and she was giving birth to all of his siblings. They had a long talk about her new role and she knew Harry would have to take a wife his own age but her children will be his heirs. The marriage would probably be loveless based on the amount of love he showed her. They had amazing chemistry and couldn't keep their hands off each other for more than a couple hours. Harry liked using her in every way possible and she couldn't resist. He was perfect and made her feel like a teenager again. He had unlimited stamina but thank Merlin he stopped cumming in large amounts. He kept saying as soon as she gave birth he was going to do the whole process again. 

She had to tell him kids are a major responsibility and they would have to wait a couple years before they could do it again. That didn't stop him from trying more things from the Black Sex Tome. She hadn't minded the bondage rope suspension spell. Harry made every time feel like the first time.

In the last month of her pregnancy she was bedridden. Her stomach was so large and swollen from holding five children. She was lucky there were no health complications. Harry loved curling next to her and feeding from her breasts.

When she had her children she had never been so happy. Her daughter was born first and she was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. A blonde haired little baby girl, she demanded full control in the naming process with her daughter. The name she settled on was Megara Potter. 

The boys all had Harry's unruly black hair and green eyes. 

Harrison Potter Jr  
Sirius Slytherin  
Godric Gryffindor  
James Black  
Megara Potter

Harry made it his mission to shape the wizarding world to his vision to create a future his children would be proud of. 

End

Hope you liked it. I spent a lot of time with this concept trying to get it right. I love this pairing so much and I wish people did more of it. 

I am also working on another fic where Harley is tied up for Batman and I'm trying to get that one right next.


	2. Hermione enters the picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione breaks up with Ron and comes to live with Harry. She gets caught watching the couple and gets an offer to join them.

Pureblood Breeding Stock 2

Narcissa and Harry's relationship took the wizarding world by storm. Their pregnancy announcement was widely reported every paper thought she ensnared him with love potions. When in reality it was the other way around. She still couldn't believe she still loved him the next day but that smile and the way he rubbed her stomach made her heart melt. 

That's not to say they didn't have fights about that night but she could never stay mad for too long. If she told herself it wasn't all about sex she would be lying, but every time he would treat her like she was his world. During the last few months of her pregnancy she was convinced he was going to find a young and skinnier woman. She was nearly bedridden the last month. Five babies kicking around her stomach was very tiresome. She had cursed Harry out multiple times for feeling like a fat slob but he didn't care. He was so in love with her he had given up looking for a wife. If he was to marry it would be her, he was head over heels for her. She looked beautiful to him no matter what and he made sure to tell her that.

Their relationship had also had a very large effect on Draco. He and Harry have had multiple duels during social events if he saw his mother and Potter showing affection towards one another. The first Yule ball at the Ministry of Magic and when Draco drew on Potter for dancing a little too close for his liking. When he drew his wand he ended up being blasted into the refreshment table. When the children were born Draco had calmed down and tried to be supportive by giving them gifts and visiting when Potter wasn't around. 

Ron was just as against their relationship as Draco was. He had outright banned them from the Weasley family property after Narcissa snapped at Ginny for too many under the breath comments. Arthur had to keep Molly under control when Narcissa defended herself. They demanded he ended the relationship and when he refused Molly and Ron banned him until he came to his senses. 

He spent all night consoling Narcissa and reaffirming his love for her and insisted he wasn't throwing his life away. As much as he hated to admit it he loved her more than he should. He thought she would just be his broodmare but he couldn't find it in his heart to do that to her. He was treated less than human his whole life and he couldn't do that to her. She didn't have a fun life either and from what she told him Lucius treated her like a piece of furniture. He never asked her what she thought or how she was doing. So he showered her with compliments and love every chance he got. 

The first time he felt his children kick was the most special moment of his life. He remembered the tears welling in Narcissa's eyes as he talked to them in the womb. They fought a little on the names she didn't want to name one of the sons after Gryffindor. She agreed Salazar was too pureblood so he let her pick their daughters name. Megara was a name she always liked when she read Greek mythology as a child. When he pitched Sirius she saw that name meant a lot to him so she let that one slide. She suggested Draco the second just to see his reaction and it didn't disappoint his face contorted in disgust. All the other names were worked out the day they were born since James and Harrison looked the most like a Potter, black hair, and green eyes. The rest had the Black family baby blue eyes. Her daughter was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen. Megara had the cutest button nose, sapphire blue eyes and very light brown hair. 

The first few months were rough on the couple, even when she was ready to have sex she was either to exhausted or taking care of the children. It would just end up with her giving him a quick blow job or hand job. She had gotten really good at hand jobs when she was unable to have sex. She didn't remember breastfeeding being that bad but with five children it was a never ending carousel of kids latching onto her. Harry hadn't even pressed the sex issue between the Ministry and home he had no energy. 

The night everything changed was when Hermione had shown up on their doorstep looking for a place to stay. She had caught Ron cheating on her with Lavender when she got home early from the Ministry. She had hit them both with a few hexes that would ruin their night before leaving. It was late at night and she had very few options which led her to her best friends house. 

Harry and Narcissa accepted her with open arms and said she could stay as long as she needed. She had expected Narcissa to be so accepting of another woman in the house especially a woman who had sex with Harry before.

One month later

Harry had asked Hermione to watch the kids downstairs while he had a date night with Narcissa. She had no problem watching the kids but it was very weird knowing what he was going to do upstairs. That was the one thing that weirded her out about her friend's relationship. He was having sex with a much older woman that was also a school mates mother. She knew Narcissa was an attractive woman but Harry could have any girl he wanted. After the final battle many women wanted to be with the most powerful wizard alive but he chose her. 

It was hard to care for five children on her own but thank Merlin three of them were very easy to get to sleep and could sleep through anything. It was James and Harrison that were the trouble makers. They would grab her hair and she swore they spit up on her on purpose. It took a lot of playing and bottled milk but she finally managed to get them down for the night. 

When it was completely quiet that's when she heard it feminine groans and moans coming from upstairs. "Goddamn it Harry." She wanted to stomp up there and cast the silencing charms but the closer she got to the room the more she heard. "Fuck me harder Harry." And "Fuck my ass." That one made her gasp why would Narcissa let him do that. 

She cast a silencing charm on the door and decided to peek in. It was wrong she knew but her panties were now soaked and it irked her how the last sexual thing she saw was her boyfriend cheating on her. It took everything she had not to make a noise when she saw inside of the room. Narcissa's harms were tied to the bedposts and Harry was fucking her ass. His big beautiful cock was glistening with lube as he plunged into Narcissa. Her breasts were also jiggling wildly as he fucked her ass. They were beautiful double Ds swaying back and forth; it made her so envious of Narcissa's chest. She could also see pink hand prints on her milk white ass. Hermione's hand had dipped into her pants and she started to go to town on herself. Her pussy was already soaking and her clit was throbbing for attention. 

Narcissa couldn't believe how much she missed this. Anal was her new favorite thing after their first night together. He had opened a new world for her, she couldn't get enough of him playing with her ass. She hated how much she loved it growing up as a stuck up pureblood if her ancestors could see her now they would be ashamed. Their trip to a muggle sex shop was the most eye opening experience of her life. There was toys she could have never have imagined like anal beads and strap ons. That was an invention she praised muggles for the first night they used it. Harry had humiliated her and made her thank the muggles as he made her cum. She was now begging him, "Please cum in my ass." She couldn't describe the feeling of her lovers cum blasted deep in her bowels. 

He spanked her and said, "You sure you don't want it in your pussy?" He loved teasing her and breaking down her taboos. He only lasted a few more thrusts before he went all the way to the base and came. 

"Fuck you are making me cum." It was involuntary; she couldn't hold back her orgasm when he filled her up. They couldn't use the cum potion while she was pregnant but she was craving that fullness now. The feeling of a bloated stomach from cum was something she wanted so bad. "Untie my hands and let me down." She felt her bonds disappear and when she felt him pull out she saw that her door was open. 

Hermione knew she was caught and before she could leave Narcissa said, "Did you enjoy the show?" She should have covered up but didn't care she had never felt sexier than when Harry had cum inside of her.

Harry took that as an invitation and was about to mount her for round two when she smacked him and pointed towards the door. "Hermione has something wrong with the kids?" He suddenly felt shy and tried to cover up his softening cock with the blanket. Narcissa made no move to cover up; she was very proud of her body. 

Hermione was caught red handed, "I was going to cast some privacy spells but I heard you and had to see it." She should have ran away and moved out the next day but she didn't.

Harry was too shocked to say anything. Narcissa took the reins of the conversation. "What did you think of what you saw? It was our first night back in bed. I'm sure we didn't look our best." She knew they looked good, her body looked just like it did before she was pregnant and Harry was a Greek god. 

"No no you guys were great. I'm sorry all the kids were sleeping and when I heard I had to see...it's been a long time since I have had sex." She was panicking this was by far the most embarrassing thing she had ever experienced. And that included being a cat girl after the polyjuice mix up. 

Harry looked to Narcissa and saw she wasn't upset or embarrassed. She was looking at Hermione like a snake would look at a mouse. Narcissa got out of bed and walked towards Hermione swaying her hips giving Harry a nice view of her ass. She could feel his cum running down her legs as she walked towards Hermione.

'Why is she walking towards me? Is she mad? What is she going to do?' She was shocked when Narcissa took her hand and dragged her to the bed. "What are you doing?" She hit the bed with a soft thud but was happy it was soft with silk sheets.

She just smiled and started pawing at her breasts before going for a kiss. Hermione was shocked and looked to Harry only to see his jaw drop. She let out a squeak when Narcissa's hand went into her pants and started playing with her soaking pussy. "My Miss Granger you are soaking wet" She turned to Harry and said, "Get in here and help your friend." 

He looked to Hermione for the final yes before he joined in. She gave him a nod before he dove in. He quickly got her out of her pants and saw she was wearing pink panties with a big wet spot. He slowly took them off savoring the look in her eyes which was filled with lust. 

Narcissa wasn't happy with what she saw and got her wand. "That has to go." That was all the warning she got before she felt all of her pubic hair was gone. It hurt for a split second but it quickly turned to pleasure as she felt Harry dive in and eat her out. It wasn't a slow build he went hard with vibrating his tongue with parseltongue. "Fuck too fast." She fisted the sheets trying to get under control and not cum so quick but she couldn't stop it. "I'M CUMMING!" She came with a scream and for the first time in her life squirted. 

Harry wasn't expecting Hermione to cover his face. He didn't have to endure it for long before Narcissa cast a cleaning charm before kissing him. "Make her pay for watching us." She wanted him to fuck his best friend as hard as he could. 

Hermione was still seeing stars and didn't even notice that Harry was looking into her eyes as he placed his cock at her entrance. She didn't have a chance to say wait before he plunged his cock all the way inside of her. God he must have grown a little because she didn't remember him being this big the first time. 

"God you are so tight Hermione. God I missed this." She was tighter than Narcissa but Narcissa could take every inch in every hole. It would take work but he was sure he could flip that switch in Hermione like he did with Narcissa. 

"You are so big ah slow down I can't take it." She couldn't take it. He was battering her cervix and was going to make her cum like a freight train. Every time he bottomed out side of her she let out a pathetic little moan. 

Narcissa watched still recovering from her first anal fuck in nine months. She could still feel the gape and his cum leaking out. That didn't stop her from getting involved she reached down and played with Hermione's clit while she played with her own nipple. 

She didn't know whose fingers those were but as soon as they started rubbing her clit she couldn't hold on anymore. "Can't stop...cumming." Her body was spasming unable to stop the pleasure as Harry was fucking her into oblivion. She never wanted this pleasure to end; she was helplessly addicted now.

The feeling of Hermione's pussy contracting around his cock was pushing him over the edge. "Get ready for my cum Hermione."

She tried to say "not inside" but couldn't speak. Luckily Narcissa saw the worry and cast the anti pregnancy spell on her before Harry came like a fire hose inside of her. It had to be six large shots of hot cum painting her womb. She nearly blacked out when he pulled out and it all came rushing out of her. 

Harry collapsed on the bed he wasn't used to having sex this much in a while. Narcissa curled up on his right and started whispering in his ear, "What are thinking about right now?" 

He nodded, "I think we have a new toy." The thought of fucking them both and breaking Hermione like he did Narcissa made him hard. 

She just laughs still watching Hermione laying there looking like a used up prostitute. "Oh I think you are right. If you have her the same treatment on our first night I think you would break her."

"I need some sleep maybe tomorrow. Can you go check on the kids? I don't think she's up to it?" He couldn't hear the kids and hoped they were still asleep. 

Narcissa gave him one last kiss before going downstairs to check on the children. Harry put his arm around Hermione and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she covered up with a blanket, "Yeah that was just not what I was expecting tonight." That was an understatement she still couldn't believe what happened. 

He rubbed his head hoping he didn't just ruin his friendship. "I don't know if you know this but Narcissa wouldn't have done this for a one time thing. She is okay if you want this to be more."

She felt like she was in a dream. She had the best sex of her life and was being invited for more. "I would like that but how is that going to work?"

It was hard for him not to stare at her beautiful C cup breasts. "Well long term we would get married but I still love Narcissa. So we would all be equal partners in the relationship but we will have the final say with our kids the same. If you want kids you would be their mother and choose how to raise them."

She cuddled into Harry, "I guess that makes sense but what about sex?"

"We could all share which is what I would prefer." She slapped his chest half-heartedly. "No think about it if I give you each special attention it would cause jealousy. So the best thing to do is keep everyone together and happy. Plus she really enjoyed having you here. I think giving time we can all have some real fun together. I'm already thinking of some fun sexual situations for us."

She could see the blanket tenting from his erection, "I can see that. What are you thinking of specifically?"

He didn't have to think long before answering, "I think it would be fun if you wear a strap on and we double penetrate her. Then maybe switch it up from time to time because I know she will want to do that to you too. Then maybe some teacher student role play."

Being double penetrated had never entered her mind before. 'Would that feel good? She seemed to enjoy having Harry buggering her.' 

Harry could see her mind working and going into overload. "Stop over thinking it we won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. I pushed the envelope with Narcissa but I won't do that with you if you don't want to."

That's when Narcissa walked back into the room with a spring in her step. "Oh you are going to love it when he pushes your limits. I won't give you all the messy details but when Harry took my ass for the first time it was magical." She slipped into bed and snuggled into Hermione. She used to do this with her sisters and she missed the female companionship. "Once you are pregnant you will be begging him for everything. I definitely couldn't get enough of him towards the end. I don't know if you have ever had anal but Harry will really make you love it."

Harry groaned in embarrassment it was so weird that his mistress was talking about sex with his best friend turned girlfriend. "Why don't we just go to sleep and work it out in the morning?"

Narcissa pouted, "You can't go another round?" Hermione was exhausted and didn't think she could take another round. 

Harry still had his massive erection under the blanket. "If you want to be on top I could go again."

Narcissa wasted no time before she straddled him and sank herself on his cock. This was the first time he had fucked her pussy in months and she was so wet for him. "Fuck I missed this Harry." He would meet her thrusts but she was doing all the work and set a slow pace. As much as she loved it fast when it goes slow she can enjoy the way he hit all of her sensitive spots. Every brush of her G spot made her go weak in the knees. If she had more energy she would have gone reverse cowgirl and rode him harder. She looked over at Hermione and they shared deep eye contact as she rode herself to orgasm. "I'm cumming." Being watched added another level of pleasure she didn't know she wanted. 

Harry wasn't close when Narcissa finished but was surprised when she got off and started to suck his cock. Hermione saw her opening and went down to join her. Narcissa smiled and released his cock from her mouth with a pop. "Let's see how good you suck cock."

Hermione had sucked Harry's cock before but it wasn't great. She could barely get half of it in her mouth and wasn't that good. This time she had Narcissa helping her and she was a pro at sucking cock. Narcissa could take Harry all the way to the base with zero issue and did it frequently. 

Hermione felt Harry's hand on the back of her head running her hair in a comforting way then there was Narcissa's hand on her head. Her hand would push her head deeper on Harry's cock. She could feel his cock bump against her throat. "Mmph glurk glurk" Was the sound coming from her the more Narcissa pushed her down. She had zero control over this blow job Narcissa was controlling it and giving her instructions. A little, "Suck harder" or "Relax your throat."

Harry couldn't believe how good this blow job was; she was able to take three quarters of the way down. He kept eye contact with Narcissa who was giving him a big smile as she moved Hermione's head up and down. "Fuck you girls are great I'm close." Narcissa was a great blowjob teacher. He couldn't believe how much better this was compared to the first time. 

Narcissa smiled and pushed Hermione all the way down for a couple seconds. Her eyes widened as her head was pushed down all the way down. She wasn't ready for the deepthroat but was able to take it without throwing up. Her eyes were tearing up before she felt them running down her face. She only endured it for a few seconds before she had her head yanked off his cock. Narcissa started to jerk his slobber covered cock right in Hermione's face. 

He was so close and seeing Narcissa jerk him off into his best friends face helped him cum quicker. "I am cumming." The picture of his cum marking Hermione's face would be forever imprinted in his mind. She had closed her eyes but he had a trail go from her forehead, down her right eye and cheek. The rest he aimed into her mouth he wished he had the cum potion so he could paint Narcissa also. 

"Hold still." Narcissa held Hermione's face and licked the cum off her face. She knew Harry was watching the show which just for added show she made an over exaggerated swallow. Before she kissed Hermione. 

Hermione wasn't expecting the kiss and was surprised when Narcissa's tongue invaded her mouth. She had swallowed the cum in her mouth but Narcissa didn't care. She didn't expect to enjoy kissing another woman but she couldn't help it. She started to paw at the older woman's body looking for something to squeeze and grab. 

Harry loved seeing his girls go at each other. After a few minutes of making out they had finished and both women were blushing and a little turned on. But they were too tired to do anything about it. There was plenty of time for sex in the future so they snuggled into Harry and went to bed. 

Epilogue

The following days were filled with a lot of talks about relationships. It took some convincing for Hermione to get on board; she was most worried about her public image. She didn't want to be seen as a sex toy even though that's how Narcissa treated her. Harry had told her that when they were married he would push for her to be the next Minister of Magic. 

The first few social events were weird; people whispered about her behind her back. Narcissa had taken her aside and told her to be demean to her in public. She needed to be seen as the alpha and not the sex toy. Which wasn't to say in the bedroom Hermione was the alpha she wasn't. Once Hermione showed dominance she got more respect so when she became Minister it was no surprise. 

Their wedding was magical and everything Hermione had dreamed of. The children were in the wedding and Megara was the flower girl. They were all five years old so they were able to take direction. Everyone from school was there, even Draco who was on his best behavior. Astoria was constantly putting her elbow in his stomach for any snide remark or ugly sneer. It was clear who wore the pants in their relationship. 

Her maid of honor was Narcissa there was no other choice after Ginny had stopped being her friend when she broke up with Ron. Her other bridesmaids were Luna, Padma and Susan. She was close to them during Dumbledore Army days and the war made them all even closer. 

The guest list was a who's who of the magical world. The only Weasley's that attended were George and Bill. Narcissa had argued it would be rude not to invite the rest of the Weasley clan but Hermione had vetoed that. "It's my wedding and I don't want them there." That was the final word in that fight. 

Harry's best man was Neville; the rest of his groomsmen were George, Dean and Seamus. He had also fought Narcissa who thought it would be a good idea to have Draco as his groomsmen. "If you want him to be the flower girl I will consider it." Narcissa had lost that fight but had won most of the other wedding ideas. Since this was a magical wedding Harry and Hermione had no idea what to do so Narcissa did most of the planning for them. 

The wedding went off without a hitch and everyone left with smiles on their faces. The food was five star and everyone left with happy memories. Harry did his best to talk to everyone and his children were able to walk and meet all of his friends from school. 

Andromeda had taken the kids for a week while they had their honeymoon. Half of the week Narcissa was with her sister helping out then the second half of the week she joined the couple for some threesome fun. Andromeda had wanted all the juicy details then after she learned everything she wished she didn't know. She wasn't sure how she could look at Harry again knowing every little detail of their sex life. Her sister was not stingy with answers. "I get it Cissy I don't want to hear anymore."

She loved reading her sister, "You sure I still haven't told you about the time he used the Black family sex tome to increase his-" she was cut off by Andromeda stuffing her fingers in her ears and making noises for it to stop. 

Six years later

Hermione watched Narcissa cry over her children getting on the train. It was emotional for her too but her twin children with Harry were three. She was curious if they were going to get a nickname like they did with the golden trio. 

Harry was a little teary watching his heirs board the train. "I hope they won't get into as much trouble as we did."

Narcissa smacked his arm, "Don't jinx it that's the last thing I want to hear." Now she was even more worried whenever they told stories of Hogwarts it would keep her up at night. Facing a hundred dementors or a basilisk was something she didn't wish on her children. 

Harry put his arm around her, "They will be fine Dumbledore isn't there and there is no crazy prophecy about them." He had checked the hall of prophecy before they went to school just to be sure. 

Hermione looked at her children and hoped to savor the time she had left before they went to Hogwarts. They all waved as the train pulled out of the station before popping over to Andromeda's to drop off the twins so they can go home and celebrate properly. 

End

I kind of rushed the end but this was way longer than I expected. I wish I had the skill to make this a 40k story. If you want to take a shot at it and make it a real story let me know because I would love to read it. Hermione made the most sense in the end. I like Daphne stories but couldn't make it work. Hope everyone loved it can't wait to read your comments. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
